


[Podfic] Pass To me Like You Mean It

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Pittsburgh Penguins, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is concerned about Sidney and Geno. It takes awhile for Sidney to figure out what everyone is talking about, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pass To me Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pass To Me Like You Mean It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473296) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



> Thanks to james for having blanket permission!
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: LOOK AT THE PRETTY COVER ART FORZANDOPOD MADE FOR THIS!!! <3 ISN'T LIKE WONDERFUL???

  
**Title:**   Pass To Me Like You Mean It  
**Author:**   James  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   33:12  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  
**Cover Artist:** forzandopod 

[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Pass%20To%20Me%20Like%20You%20Mean%20It.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Pass%20To%20Me%20Like%20You%20Mean%20It.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
